epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RadicalWeavile/Which U.S Presidents should be in a rap battle?
So we have had 43 presidents so far, but which of them are worthy to be in one? George Washington: Ummm, duh? This is a no brainer. We need this guy in a battle. Fast. John Adams: Nah. Not really noteworthy. Thomas Jefferson: If he has his head on a mountain, then damn, let this dude in! James Madison: And... you are? James Monroe: Who you? John Q. Adams: Son of an equally forgetable president. Andrew Jackson: Other than being a complete jackass to those indians, nothings really unique about him. Martin Van Buren: Nope. William Harrison: See yah. John Tyler: Next. James K. Polk: Next again. Zachary Taylor: Next yet again. Millard Filmore: Hahahahaha! NO! Franklin Pierce: He was born in my home state (New Hampshire!!), but other than that, he really has no true potential. James Buchanen: The worst president ever apparently. Nothing else to see here, folks. Abe Lincoln: Been there, done that. Andrew Johnson: Nah. Ulysses S. Grant: He's a not a "who the hell are you" president, but he's not as deserving compared to other guys. Rutherford B. Hayes: The last of the completely forgettable presidents. James A. Garfield: Shortest term of any other president. Other than that, nothin. Chester Arthur: I actually had to do a report on him, and he was simply a boring ass president. Done. Grover Cleveland: I once thought that Grover (the Sesame Street guy) vs him would be interesting, but Grover hasn't really done much to deserve a ERB. Benjamin Harrison: I don't think this guy deserves to step in an ERB at all. William McKinely: Meh, we don't really need him. Theodore Roosevelt: Finally a decent president after a bunch of nobodys. This guy is awesome. Just...awesome. William Howard Taft: I'm not so sure about him. Sure, he's known for being morbidly obese, but he's not exactly a truly memorable president. Still, he's now part of the running presidents for my home team the Nats, so he's at least a big IF. Woodrow Wilson: I don't think he's necessary. He kinda looks like a librarian. Warren G. Harding: A horrendous president, he'd make a poor choice. Calvin Coolidge: Boy this guy was grim. He might make an interesting against someone equally grouchy. He really isn't top material for a battle, though. Herbert Hoover: This dummy arguably lead us into that great depression. His reward? No battle for him. Frankiln D. Roosevelt: Yeah, he's worthy. He rocked the wheelchair and had memorable moments in history. Harry Truman: I like this dude; it's entirably plausible for him to appear. He isn't a no name dude and had plenty of interesting events. However, I think everyone will disagree and say no, and even I can't think of an opponent for him. Megaman? Battle of the bombers? Dunno, but he's fine with me. Dwight D. Eisenhower: You hated cats. You really aren't memorable. You...yeah. Moving on. John F. Kennedy: He'd make excellent potential for a battle. Lydon B. Johnson: His wife might make a decent contender, but him? Nah. Richard Nixon: He's infamous, really. Definitely not forgettable. Should we pin him up against another famous lier or something? Maybe we should just wait. Gerald Ford: This is another case which the First Lady exceeds the popularity of her husband. Pass. Jimmy Carter: Man, I feel terrible for this guy. Nobody liked him. Not even his own party. Sorry, Jim. Ronald Reagan: I really think this guy should be in a battle. He was a frickin actor! Come on! I even gave him a opponent; Ronald Reagan vs Arnold Scharzengger. But noooooooooooooo.... George H.W. Bush: He really isn't as infamous as his son, which leads me to... Bill Clinton: I would say yes, but since his wife is planned to battle to battle Henry VIII, he'll probably be mentioned and it's probably isn't necessary to have his own battle. George W. Bush: Yeah, he's a dumbass, which makes him worthy enough to battle someone. George Washington, maybe? Good George vs. bad George? Barack Obama: Been there, done that. So basically, I say George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore and Franklin Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, Ronald Reagan, George W. Bush, and maybe Harry Truman, Richard Nixon, and William Howard Taft. What do you think? Decent list? Category:Blog posts